Acting Alone
by Secret52
Summary: A nine-year-old Robin goes after a supervillian alone. WARNING: Parental spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll. This story takes place in the universe of "The Batman" tv series. I saw a pic that struck me with insperation. Enjoy! XD**

**Acting Alone by Secret**

When the alarm clock rings at 5 in the moring, and it wasn't you who set it at that hour, you know you're in for a long day.

Nine-year-old Dick Grayson Wayne tumbled out of bed with a start. He slammed down on the off button of the alarm and tried to catch some more sleep. Unfortunatly, parents hardly ever help. Five minuets and one stinging swat to his bottom later he was heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Sleepyhead," Bruce grinned at his son. "How did you sleep?"

"Not well after five a.m. thanks to you," Dick retorted, grinning back at his father. "You don't play fair, that swat really hurt."

Bruce just chuckled and wagged his finger at his boy. "Parents don't have to play fair to get their naughty children out of bed."

"I'm not naughty!" Dick burst out, hotly, while Bruce just continued laughing at his son's denial.

It had been a month since Dick's discovery of Bruce's secret about the Batman. Bruce had finally and reluctantly allowed Dick to become the Batman's new partner, Robin. Ever since then Bruce had gotten Dick up at 5:00am to train down in the batcave.

At first Bruce had been extremely strict with the training, afraid that if he let up even a little bit Robin would be killed while out crimefighting. It had taken about two weeks for him to let up and realize that Dick's body was built for this kind of life. This, however, did not stop Bruce from being protective and cautious about everything concerning his new partner and he had made it perfectly clear to Dick what would happen if he dared to disobey an order while in the field of work.

The first night that they had gone out as Batman and Robin had been wonderful for Dick. He felt as if he was finally free and he hadn't felt this happy or free since his parents death. Flying through the air was a Grayson trait and one that would stay with the small boy forever. Batman had only let him take on simple thugs and said that it would be a while till he was allowed to take on supervillians. Robin didn't mind at first. He was happy to be helping his daddy and be fighting by his side.

One time Robin had leaped into action to stop some bank robbers before Batman told him. Patrol had been cut short and that night had been the first time that he had been punished while in his Robin suit. Batman had punished him down in the Batcave and had spanked him soundly with the ruler they used to draw maps. Bruce had comforted him and then sent him to bed with a reminder that if he acted alone one time to many his Robin career would be finished before it began. Robin had solemnly promised to be more mindful.

The last time they had gone on patrol Robin had been left in the Batmoblie on account of a supervillian coming onto the scene. Batman had gone of to deal with whoever it was leaving his partner sulking in the car.

This morning after breakfast Dick found himself training with his father in the martial arts. His concentration was broken when a bat flew in from the outside and into the safety of the cave. Bruce brought the young boy down easily.

"Getting distracted by a bat could get you killed out there, young man," Bruce scolded him sternly.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"Sorry isn't going to allow me to let you patrol with me tonight. I was going to see if you were ready enough for taking on more dangerous criminals but I guess not."

Dick's eyes shot open. "Really!"

"Well not with the way your training," Bruce raised an eyebrow causing his son to look down. Bruce smiled slightly. "Come on let's see you block a couple more moves."

Dick smiled up at his father and continued with his defense but surprised Bruce when he quickly changed his stance and went for offence instead, effectively sinking his teeth into his dad's arm.

"OW, Dick, stop." The nine-year-old felt a firm spank on his bottom causing him to open his mouth and yelp.

"Daddy!" he protested.

"Oh no don't start. You bit me," Bruce told him, crossing his arms. "That's not fair, Richard."

"But that bad guys don't play fair, or do they, daddy?" Dick said looking at him with innocent eyes.

Bruce caught the mischievous look and rolled his eyes. "Okay, you got me there, partner. Com're." Bruce caught Dick in his arms and through him into the air playfully before catching him and sitting the giggling child on his broad shoulder.

They went up into the Manor and Dick showered and got ready to leave for school. The day went along normally with Dick daydreaming about fighting his first supervillian. _Maybe tonight will be the night. _Dick thought, _After all it is the weekend. If I get hurt I have all weekend long to recover before school on Monday._

Later that night Batman and Robin were once again jumping from rooftop to rooftop, patrolling Gotham City. An odd voice suddenly came through the police scanner radio that Batman kept handy reporting that the Penguin had escaped Arkham Prison and was headed for The First Bank of Gotham.

"Robin, head to the car. This is something you can't help me with yet."

"Aw, Daddy just this once."

"No," Batman told him harshly. "Car, right now, unless you need some discipline first."

"No sir." Robin dejectedly headed back to the Batmobile. He sat down in the co-pilot seat and turned on the police scanner only to hear that same odd voice suddenly reporting that the Penguin was going to hit a popular jewelry store instead.

Robin sat up as a plan began to form. If he could go to the jewelry store and take out Penguin before Batman arrived that should prove that he was capable of handling his own in a fight against a supervillian, right? The small boy grinned as he hurried toward the crime scene.

**Yeay! Finished chapter one! Reviews how do ya'll like it. To dumb, just let me know and I'll see what I can do to polish it up a bit! ~Secret**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is here. Whoop, whoop. This story takes place in the universe of "The Batman" tv series. I saw a pic that struck me with insperation. Enjoy! XD**

**Acting Alone-Chapter 2 by Secret**

Robin sat up as a plan began to form. If he could go to the jewelry store and take out Penguin before Batman arrived that should prove that he was capable of handling his own in a fight against a supervillian, right? The small boy grinned as he hurried toward the crime scene.

The jewelry store stood ghostly silent as Robin arrived and hid in the shadows to wait. And wait and wait as the night wore on. Bored, he took to walking around searching for anything that seemed suspicious.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught the movement of a masked man. A confused look crossed his face. He had seen pictures of Penguin on the bat computer, a short, chubby, and obnoxious looking man. This burglar looked nothing like him. More burglars began to follow the first into the shop.

After waiting for so long and being very bored Robin decided to take them out before Penguin arrived…if he ever did come. Leaping out of his hiding place, he raced for them sending several unconscious before they even realized what had happened. Dick's eyes glinted excitedly behind his domino mask as he took them all down one by one.

When he had brought down the last man Robin suddenly noticed a tall bat-like shadow standing nearby. He gulped as Batman glided toward him, a disapproving, stern look on his face. Batman was very, very upset with him.

"Go outside and wait in the car," Batman told him sternly.

"But I-"

"NOW"

Robin flushed miserably and ducked his head. Shameful tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he walked back in the direction of the car. He was in very big trouble and was most likely be spanked once they were safely home.

Dick wasn't afraid of the punishment, although he did not like spankings, he was more frightened at the idea that he may not be allowed to be Robin anymore. Would Bruce really make him stop crime fighting? More tears filled his eyes at the thought.

Fifteen minuets later Batman returned to the car, got in, and began to drive home in silence. Robin looked up meekly, wondering just how mad was his father. He squirmed as he thought of the ruler just waiting for them back at the batcave.

Bruce noticed his small son begin wiggling in his seat in anticipation and sighed inwardly. Why couldn't Richard just learn to mind? How many spankings and groundings would they have to go through before his little bird learned how dangerous the outside world really was? A part of Batman never wanted Robin to know how dreadful it was but another part knew it was better that his disobedient son learn then be hurt while learning.

It was about one in the morning by the time they got home and Bruce momentarily considered postponing the discipline until the next day. Nope, observing his fidgety little boy beside him Bruce thought it might be better that they both get the spanking done and over with.

Batman unbuckled his little partner's seatbelt. "Let's go inside, little one."

Robin felt his face flush again at the babyish name. "Yes, sir.", he replied softly.

They walked into the hanger where Dick's eye immediately caught sight of the thick plastic ruler. He swallowed nervously and looked at his mentor sorrowfully.

Batman simply took of his cowl and silently motioned for his son to change out of his Robin suit and into his nightly pajamas. He caught his little child's confused gaze but at least Dick didn't question the order.

Both dressed in silence, Bruce mentally preparing himself for doing what he disliked the most about parenting, Dick trying to linger in the moment. He hung up his Robin suit and gently smoothed out the wrinkles as slowly as possible till he heard his father clear his throat gruffly.

Dick quickly turned his attention to his daddy who crooked his finger at his boy then pointed toward the elevator that would take them into the Wayne Mansion. As the child passed his father he felt three hard swats smack his bottom.

"Ow, Daddy, stop." Dick whirled around in protest and looked up at his father.

Bruce just grabbed his son's arm and led him onto the elevator. "No, Dickie, I'm afraid this is just the beginning of what you've got coming." He, however, pulled the boy close as they ascended.

"I don't want you to punish me," Dick murmured into his father's shirt.

"I'm not going to punish you, son, I'm going to discipline you." At the puzzled look Bruce continued. "Punishment is when your paying for the naughty deed but discipline is a spanking that is supposed to teach you something….something you should already know."

Dick looked down, guiltily as they walked up the stairs and entered his room.

"Go to the corner," Bruce commanded firmly.

"But daddy I…"

"Richard, Corner Now."

Dick gulped and hurried to the corner. He knew better then to argue with that tone.

"I want you to think of the reason your about to get spanked and I want you to tell me how I'm going to spank you," Bruce told him.

"I don't know how," Dick sniffled back the tears that began to pool into his eyes.

"I want you to tell me what implement you think is appropriate for your disobedience."

"Yes daddy," was the soft replay. Thinking about telling his papa how to punish him made Dick's face burn. This was not going to be easy!

Bruce let Dick squirm and sniffle in the corner quietly for about ten minuets before calling him back. He had seated himself on the boy's bed and pulled his son close, in between his knees. "Are you ready to discuss how naughty you were tonight?"

"Yes daddy."

"Why am I going to spank you?"

"Because I didn't mind when you told be to wait at the car and, um, I was fighting by myself," Dick supplied, shame-faced.

"That's right. Did you go there because you heard the police scanner say that the Penguin was going to be there?"

"Um, maybe."

Bruce frowned. "This is not a maybe question, young man."

"Yes daddy."

Nodding his head, Bruce continued. "How did you decide you needed to be spanked?"

Dick blushed with embarrassment as he looked away from his daddy's eyes.

"Richard?" Bruce prompted again.

"Your hand?" Dick tried feebly, but at the disapproving look he quickly changed his mind to the answer his father most probably wanted. "The slipper, papa." It was always the slipper when he put his life at risk.

Bruce nodded again. "Go get it please."

Dick tearfully retrieved the slipper from the drawer where it was kept and brought it back to his waiting father.

Bruce took the slipper and placed it on the bed beside him. He then took hold of Dick's arm and pulled him over his lap and shifting him into a comfortable position. Bruce sighed at how young and miserable his baby boy looked.

Bruce lifted up the slipper to begin his son's discipline.

**Poor Dickie! But I'm so proud of myself for finishing this chapter. Reviews please! Lots and lots of 'em!**

**~Secret**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, people! Don't forget to review. Enjoy! XD**

**Acting Alone-Chapter 3 by Secret**

Bruce lifted up the slipper to begin his son's discipline.

***swat, swat***

The first to stinging spanks were placed on Dick's upper thighs where he would be feeling them when he sat down. Dick kicked out his legs frantically letting on how much they must have hurt. "Ahhh, h-hurts!"

***swat, swat, swat, swat, swat***

Bruce placed the next six smacks on the small bottom, three on the right cheek and three on the left, earning pitiful wails from his boy.

"Daddy, s-slipper hurts," Dick tried to squirm his bottom away from the slipper's range. "I-I'm s-sorry, b-big sorry, w-won't do it again, Dadda."

"I'm glad to hear that, Richard," Bruce stopped spanking momentarily to rub the small child's back. "Because if this happens again, you'll be right back over my lap, clear?"

"Umm-hum"

"Alright only five more, baby." Bruce lifted the slipper and shifted his right knee slightly higher than his left one to pay special attention to Dick's sit-spots.

***swat, swat, swat, swat***

Dick broke down into broken-hearted sobs burying his face into the comforter of his bed. He knew he had deserved the punishment but he still felt hurt and desperately wanted his daddy to love up on him.

Bruce righted him up and held the sniffling, hiccupping child to his chest while comforting him gently. "Shhh, it's okay now, I'm hope we never have to have a spanking like that again," he soothed while rubbing circles into Dick's tense back.

Father and son stayed like this for a few minuets tell the sobs and tears subsided. Dick slowly looked up. "I really am sorry, Daddy."

Bruce smiled down into the baby blue eyes of his son. "Your forgiven, Dickie. Everything's fine now and we'll move on, okay?"

Dick nodded, relieved, then winced as his bottom rubbed the wrong way on his father's lap. "Daddy, I really don't like it when you use the slipper, it hurts."

"Well I have no intention of losing the most precious thing in the world to me," Bruce answered, giving his son a pointed look. He then kissed his boy's forehead and smiled down at him gently, letting Dick know he really was forgiven. "I love you, my little bird."

Dick smiled adoringly back at his father. "I love you too, daddy," he said as he buried his face into his father's cotton shirt.

**I love fluffy scenes, don't ya'll? Don't forget to REVIEW! PLEASE, pretty please! I'm also gonna start writing a Young Justice story for anyone who's interested!**


End file.
